Home for the Holidays
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Join the Eds and their friend Jack in their most Christmas packed adventure yet


**Hey guys BeeKeeper here, sorry that I have been nonactive with all you Ed Edd and Eddy fans out there but I promise to work hard with this latest FanFic and if this first chapters get a lot of positive reviews then I will continue it till the end but anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that are featured.

Chapter One: I'll be home for Christmas: Written by Rascal Flatts

Snow slowly came dancing down from the heavens above the small town of Peach Creek, every building was covered from top to bottom with Christmas decorations. In a small Cul-de-sac neighborhood, we see four girls putting up decorative ornaments all around a Christmas tree.

"Gee I can't believe it's almost Christmas." a young long dark colored hair girl in a purple sweat shirt said as she as she placed multiple colored orbs at the base of the tree.  
"Yeah I know what you mean." The tallest of the girls said as she used her sleeve from her yellow brushed her long golden hair out of her face, as she wrapped decorative streamers around the tree.

"I really wish that the boys would be able to celebrate with us." A girl with long dark hair and purple and black stripped sweat shirt said as she carefully place tinsel around the tree.  
"Yeah, the holidays just aren't the same without our boys." A girl with medium length dark red hair that she kept in a neat ponytail said as she wiped some glitter from the ornaments off her glasses.

Suddenly a knock on the door caught the attention of all four girls.

"I got it." The red colored hair girl said as she rushed over to the front door.  
Moments later she rushed back into the room, with a small brown envelope held tightly in her arms.

"Guys, you'll never guess what came in the mail!" She said energetically.

"What is it Becca?" The girl with long golden hair asked as she and the other girls quickly rushed to their friends side.

"It's a package from Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Jack!" The girl with short red hair said as she and the other girls went into a frenzy.  
"What is I, what is it?" The girls with dark and light brown hair said in unison.

"It's a DVD." The girl with short red hair said as she removed the DVD from it's pakage.  
"Well what are we just standing here, let's put this puppy in the DVD player!" The girl with long golden hair said.

Soon all four girls sat around the television, eagerly awaiting for what was to come.

The video started with the image of a tall young man, with short brown hair, wearing a dark green jacket and red scarf waving at the camera.  
"ED!" The smallest of the girls with long brown hair said excitedly.

The camera then turn towards a medium length young man, with medium spiky length dark hair that he kept under a black colored beanie.  
"DOUBBLE D!" The girl in the purple and black stripe sweat shirt said happily.

Next a young man the same height as the previous young man with short dark hair, a dark yellow jacket came on the television.  
"EDDY!" The tallest of the girls shouted  
Finally the camera came to young man, who was slight taller than the the second young man came on the television. He had long dark hair that he kept in a spiky ponytail, and wore a black colored jacket.

"Jack." The red colored haired girl said in a loving tone.

"Hey guys." Jack said.  
"We really miss you all." Ed said.  
"Sorry that we won't be able to come and visit you guys during Christmas."Double D said.  
"Yeah, all of Europe got hit with a freak snowstorm and all flights were canceled." Eddy added.  
"But we all thought we would give you girls your Christmas presents early." Jack said.

"What does he mean?" The tallest of the girls asked.

"We were all planing to sing to you guys on Christmas Eve night, but since we stuck here in Europe. We decided to record us singing and then send it off you guys." Jack said.  
"Ready guys, a one, two, a one two three."  
Jack: "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me."

Jack, Eddy: "Please have snow."  
Jack, Eddy, Double D. "And mistletoe."  
Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed. " And presents, under the tree.  
Jack: "Christmas Eve will find me."  
Eddy: "Where the love light gleams."  
Double D: "I'll be home for Christmas."  
Ed: "If only in my dreams."  
Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home."

Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."  
Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home."  
Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."  
Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed: "If only in my dreams."  
Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home."  
Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."

Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home."  
Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."  
Jack,Eddy,Double D, Ed: "If only in my dreams."

Jack: "I'm dreaming tonight."  
Eddy: "Of a place. I love."

Double D: "Even more than I usually do."

Jack. "Usually do."

Ed: "And although I know, it's a long road back."

Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed: "I promise you I'll, be home for Christmas."  
Jack: "You can count on me."  
Jack, Eddy: "Please have snow"  
Jack, Eddy, Double D: "And mistletoe."  
Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed: "And presents under the tree."

Jack: "Christmas Eve will find me."  
Eddy: "Where the love light gleams."

Double D: "I'll be home for Christmas."  
Ed: "If only in my dreams."  
Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home."  
Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."  
Jack, Eddy: "I'll be home.  
Double D, Ed: "I'll be home."

Jack, Eddy, Double D, Ed: "If only in my dreams."

All four girl were nearly tear stricken after hear the boys singing.  
"We also have one more present for you guys." Eddy said.  
"One more present?" The girl with medium length red hair ask out loud.

"Go answer the door." Double D added.

"The door?" All four girls said.  
A sudden knock from the door caught all four girls attention.  
"Is it..." The girl with long brown hair said as she and the others rushed over to the front door.  
As they slowly opened the door, the silhouette of four young men brought tears of overwhelming joy to the four girls.

"Merry Christmas." All four young men said.


End file.
